


Meet the Parents

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [13]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blangst, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: Burt finally meets Blaine’s mysterious and elusive Father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wrote this after midlifecrissis sent me a note the other day wondering what Burt thought of Tony. This is a little different then my usual stories in the sense that typically I tell the story mostly through Blaine’s perspective and sometimes Tony. This story is actually being seen through Burt’s eyes. It makes sense that the two fathers would finally meet as Blaine and Kurt’s relationship is starting to heat up. It’s unbelievable to think but this story puts me well over 40,000 words written in this series! Thank you all so much for reading and sticking with me. There are more to come. :)

***

Burt Hummel sat quietly on the sofa beside his son as they watched the gelled haired boy that was Kurt’s boyfriend pace back and forth in front of them. A few days ago, he had been approached by a very nervous Blaine inviting them over to his house for dinner so that Burt could meet his father for the first time. 

Burt had accepted easily his interest peeked. 

He had met Blaine’s mother on a couple separate occasions but the young singer rarely talked about his father and what little he did know about the man Burt was less than happy with. 

One of the very first times Burt had met Blaine was when the teenager had approached him in his garage suggesting Burt have “The Talk” with Kurt. He had been so thrown off by the encounter at the time that it took him a couple of days to take in the small tidbits of information Blaine had offered in that conversation about his own home life. Like the fact that his father had made him rebuild a car one summer to “make him straight.”

Burt also knew that there was at least one occasion he could think of maybe more where the boy had disappeared leaving his son Kurt a nervous wreck only to show back up a couple days later with fading bruises and healing cuts that he would try to cover up and not bring attention to. Whenever Burt questioned either boy about it they both deflected his questions awkwardly before quickly changing the subject. 

Not to mention the time Blaine was brought to the hospital after taking a slushie to his face laced with something that left the boy with a badly scratched cornea and needing surgery. Burt knows the man never came to the hospital because he and Kurt were there waiting with Blaine while most of the tests were done.

Warning bells were very clearly going off in his head and Burt really hoped this wasn’t a case of abuse. 

Blaine and Kurt had been dating for just over a year now and he had grown quite fond of the energetic teen, he hated to think it was a mask for something much worse. He knew a little bit about the boy’s past with bullies thanks to his talks with Kurt and it made him frown to think about all the poor kid has had to go through in life already. He took comfort knowing that he was sure he had taught his son better then to stand by and say nothing while someone you cared about was being hurt on purpose. 

Burt had promised himself and Kurt that he would reserve judgement on the man until he had met him face to face and could judge his character accurately. 

Unfortunately, the man was now extremely late to dinner and that didn’t generally lead to making the best first impression.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Hummel. This happens sometimes with his… business. He should be here any minute.” Blaine stopped his pacing long enough to apologize for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

“Like I said Blaine its no problem. We’ve got time.” Burt tried to sooth the boy but sighed quietly under his breath as the teen resumed his frantic pacing.

Several minutes later Burt was just about to suggest that they tried calling the man again when there was a knock at the front door. He watched as Blaine ran quickly to the door pulling it open and then flinging himself into the arms of the man that was standing there. He could feel some of the tension drain out of his own son’s body beside him and could only assume this was Blaine’s Dad at last. 

He watched with mild curiosity as the pair had a whispered conversation on the threshold of the door before the older man cupped Blaine’s face with his hands patting one cheek affectionately for just a second in a reassuring kind of way. 

“Huh. Well that’s a good sign.” Burt thought to himself. Maybe he was wrong after all.

Burt stood up to greet the man as Blaine shut the door and his father briskly made his way across the living room. He could see that the man was dressed to impress in a fancy power suit and tie. He knew there was some degree of money in Blaine’s family but until this moment he never really gave it much thought.

“Hey you must be Kurt’s dad. I’m Tony. Blaine’s Dad. So, sorry for being late. I was detained in a meeting.” Tony said holding out his hand for a hand shake.

Burt blinked for a second bewildered at the sight of the man up close. His focus had initially been on his expensive clothing but looking the man in his face he could clearly see a couple of freshly bandaged cuts. One on his forehead and another under his left eye. He could also see a nasty looking bruise peeking out from the top of his collared shirt.

“Burt. That’s ok. It happens.” He said somewhat confused taking the man’s hand and shaking it. He had an odd feeling that he has seen him before and should know who he was. 

“Still very bad manners on my part.” Tony said with an easy smile ignoring the confused look.

“You ok there?” Burt asked bluntly gesturing to his face. He watched Tony’s smile falter for a moment.

“This?” Tony said recovering quickly gesturing to his face. “Oh, yeah I’m fine. Just an accident with the… uh… trainer this morning. Shall we sit?”

Burt didn’t miss the dark look he shared quickly with Blaine as they arranged themselves on the sofas.

Silence took over for several minutes as they all awkwardly stared at each other. Finally, after glancing at his son again Tony cleared his throat and attempted to make conversation.

“So, Blaine and Kurt tell me you run your own garage?” 

“Yeah I do.” Burt answered simply, never having been a man of many words anyway.

“How long have you been doing that?” Tony asked smiling and nodding.

“My dad taught me when I was a little kid. Been doing it since.” Burt shrugged. His eyes flickered over to watch Blaine fidget nervously beside his father. Something was up.

“That’s great.” Tony said still smiling. “I like to fix up cars in my spare time, restoring old classics mainly. Got quite a collection going. You should come out and see it sometime if you like.”

“Yeah I’ve heard about your attempts to fix cars.” Burt muttered hostilely all the sudden, causing Tony to frown deeply. 

“Dad!” Kurt said admonishing him. 

“What? The guy thinks he can try to turn his kid straight by rebuilding a car. Blaine himself has told me so.” 

“I would never do that!” Tony said defending himself immediately. “Blaine and I have never even worked on the cars together. I didn’t think that was something you even liked doing Kiddo?”

“Mr. Hummel?” Blaine said tentatively blushing. “I think you are misunderstanding something.”

“What would that be?”

“That uh… story I told you about.” Blaine said anxiously glancing at his father. “That wasn’t about Dad that was my Step-Father who did that.”

“Your Step-father?” Burt said confused.

“He what?!” Tony yelled at the same time.

“It was just after the prom incident Dad. I didn’t tell you because our relationship was new and it really wasn’t that big of a deal.” Blaine said trying to calm Tony down. “and you were… away on business that summer... In Afghanistan.” 

Burt didn’t miss the strained tone in the singer’s voice and the nervous glance Blaine made in his direction as he said that. Nor did he miss how Tony paled slightly before nodding and taking a deep breath. Something was definitely up here.

“My mom married my Step-father when I was about 3 years old, Mr. Hummel. I only re-connected with my Dad here… Tony… a couple years ago. I didn’t realize you didn’t know that part.” Blaine said turning back to look at Burt.

“Oh.” Burt said simply leaning further back into the couch in surprise as he thought that over. Now he felt kind of stupid. “Oh. Well then I owe you an apology Tony.”

“It’s ok. Think nothing of it. I appreciate the concern you have for my son. And this conversation is not over yet we will come back to it later.” He added looking at Blaine who blushed further.

The atmosphere relaxed considerable after that. Burt watched Tony carefully throughout the evening noting to himself that he was kind of an odd man with the extreme tendency to be overly loud, dramatic and very sarcastic. All the things Burt himself personality wise was not. Tony also didn’t seem to be able to sit still for very long and often was fussing with something in his hands as he talked. It was becoming very clear to him where Blaine got some of this more energetic tendencies from. 

Overall though Tony seemed to be a loving and caring father to Blaine and Burt could not argue with that in the least. 

There were still a few things about the man that were bothering him though. Something that didn’t make sense about him and that Burt just couldn’t quite put his finger on. The cuts and bruises and all the dark looks between father and son were troubling and he still felt as though he should be able to place his face, yet he kept coming up with nothing. 

Finally, he gave up and went with the direct approach as they were having coffee at the end of the night having settled back in the living room.

“You know Tony I’ve been trying to figure this out all night. I feel like I know you from somewhere. What is it you do again?” Burt asked.

“I own my own Tech company.” Tony said sharing an uncomfortable look with Blaine.

Burt could even see Kurt shifting uncomfortably and he narrowed his eyes realizing something was being kept from him and his son was in on it.

“Oh yeah?” He said trying to be casual. “One I might know? What’s it called?”

Burt watched as if a silent conversation passed between father and son before Blaine inclined his head towards where Burt sat. Tony looked at his son for a full minute before sighing and turning to face Burt.

“Stark Industries.”

“Stark Industries?” Burt laughed thinking he was joking before realization dawned on him. “That would make you…” 

“Tony Stark... Some times Iron Man... When I’m wearing the Suit that is.” Tony confirmed.

Burt blinked in shock several times.

“Dad?” Kurt’s anxious voice said from right to him. “You have to breathe.”

“Give him a second Kurt. It’s a lot to take in.” Tony said reassuringly.

“You knew?” Burt said accusingly to his son.

“It’s a big secret Dad.” Kurt said awkwardly and nodding slowly.

“I could tell there was something you were all lying to me about but this?” Burt said shaking his head in disbelief.

“Mr. Hummel. There are only a few people who really know that Tony Stark is my Dad.” Blaine said.

“Burt. We weren’t lying to you. Its not exactly hidden out there that Blaine is my son but we try to keep it quiet for his own safety. The less people who know the better for now.”

“For his own safety?” Burt questioned.

“There are a lot of people that either would love to get to Iron Man or their hands on Stark Industries, Burt. That puts Blaine in danger from time to time when someone wants something from me and they dig deep enough to find our connection.” Tony tried to explain.

“Kurt and Blaine are inseparable these days. If Blaine is in danger that puts Kurt in danger.” Burt said glaring. “Tell me how I am supposed to be ok with that?”

“Dad I’m fine.” Kurt said. 

“No, you aren’t. This man has a lot of enemies and by default so does Blaine. I don’t want to lose you Kid.” 

“You won’t lose me.” Kurt said softly but Burt could see the stubbornness in his shoulders as he prepared for a fight.

“Burt if I may?” Tony said interrupting. “As a father, I can understand your concern completely. I hate that who I am has caused Blaine to be in trouble. That is why we keep our relationship as secret as possible. There are certain safety measures we have in place, I hope you will understand that for security reasons I cannot go into them in detail. But the last thing either Blaine or I want is to see Kurt get pulled into the middle of something. I promise I will keep him as safe as I possible can.”

Burt considered the faces of the man and two boys in front of him. He didn’t really like this but one look at his son and he could tell he wasn’t going to get even close to winning this argument. Reluctantly he nodded. He was just going to have to trust them all.

“Fine but I am holding you responsible if anything happens to my son.”

“I understand. I would too.” Tony said earnestly.

“How did you really get those cuts and bruises?” Burt asked curiously after a few minutes of awkward silence. It had been bothering him all night after all.

“Oh well funny story. If you turn on the news, you’ll see we got called out to deal with some weird looking Alien creatures this morning.” Tony said seriously with a big smile as he began to tell the full story now that their secret was out.

Burt blinked.

He really was a very odd man.


End file.
